Locked in a Closet
by ShadowsBloodPain
Summary: This is what happens when a drunken Matsumoto throws two teenagers in a tiny closet. Sucky summary. R&R!


This is a little one-shot that has been stuck in my head for like ever. I totally heart HitsuKarin and an overprotective Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

It's funny how one seems to get themselves in these situations. One second you're playing Hide-and-Seek with a bunch of drunken Shinigami, and then you get locked in a closet by a very drunk Matsumoto. Not to mention that you are locked in said closet with a very cute, icy, Captain. That's right; Karin Kurosaki was locked in a tiny closet with none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. Her secret crush, but of course, he didn't like her that way. He was much too mature for the little girl that he once helped win a soccer game for.

"Um, well, this is kind of awkward." She finally said, seeing how she was completely pressed against the wall with him in front of her. Matsumoto was very clever for a drunken lady. The two of them knew that the people at the Soul Society had been trying to set them up, with the exception of Ichigo.

"So, Matsumoto got you too?" Karin tried again. Toshiro just looked at her in the very dim light coming from the crack at the door. "Considering the fact that we are in this position, I would say yes."

"Oh. Did she say something insane to you too?"

"...Like what?"

"I mean, like did she yell something really embarrassing like she did to me. I think it was something about giving Auntie Rangiku some babies to dress up. But I think that she may just be really drunk."

Toshiro blushed, mumbling the answer, even though she could hear it. "She said something about not letting Kurosaki find out."

"Oh, yeah... He's going to try to kill you, isn't he?" Karin tried to get something out of him. But it was just so hard to even form a coherent thought when he was right up against her. Toshiro had grown quite a bit after the Winter War had ended, finally looking around her age. And he was taller that her, even if it was by just an inch or two. She could only imagine what would happen if Ichi-nii found out about this little incident. He'd probably go off on a huge rant about Toshiro stealing his sister's innocence, or something ridiculous like that.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was having quite a bit of trouble. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had grown to like the dark-haired tomboy. And it was getting even more difficult to control, considering that she had just started high school, and had gotten a little more of a girlish figure. He couldn't even fathom what was going through her mind right then, just watching her lips move as she rambled on and on about nothing, seeming like she was trying to pass the time.

Now, mind you, Toshiro Hitsugaya is not the kind of man to act on impulse. But all of the repressed actions and impulses he had put up with had gone on just a little too long for his liking. So he went with the next little idea that his mind seemed to come up with. _Kiss her_, that little voice in the back of his head whispered. And so he did.

They both were a little surprised at his boldness, staring at the other with wide eyes. But, slowly, Toshiro started to close his eyes, kissing her sweetly. As soon as Karin closed her eyes, he pulled away. Knowing what Karin was like, he knew that she probably wasn't too happy with that, as her next action proved that theory.

The girl grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back in, kissing much rougher and passionate that he had her. Not one to be dominated by a human girl, Toshiro responded just as intensely, if not more. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, shoving his tongue into her mouth when she opened up for him. Karin suddenly hitched her leg around him, pulling Toshiro even closer as their hands started to roam. This went on for several minutes until the closet door suddenly swung open.

* * *

Ichigo had been looking all over the house for Karin. She had disappeared with that Matsumoto to play Hide-and-Seek with the rest of the drunks. But the game had ended about ten minutes ago and she was nowhere to be found. Neither was Toshiro, but he didn't really care about that. The little Ice Prince was probably sulking on the roof or something like that. Ichigo only cared about finding his precious little sister.

He walked down the hall of the second floor, finding Matsumoto passed out by the closet Karin used to use as her soccer gear space, until she go her own room. Ichigo wouldn't have paid much attention to the closet, if when he walked up to pull Matsumoto downstairs; he heard moans coming from the closet. We all know that Ichigo is a naturally curious person, so he decided to open the closet to see what was going on.

When he did, he was presented with the most bizarre scene he had ever laid eyes on. It was Karin, his baby sister, pushed up against the wall of the very tiny closet by Toshiro, the emotionless captain, practically eating each others faces off, with one of her legs wrapped around him and his hand up her shirt. He blinked a few times, before yelling, "TOSHIRO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" The two immediately broke apart, having not realized that someone had even opened up the closet door.

Karin blushed a bright red, knowing that her brother probably wasn't too happy about this. "Um, Ichi-nii, t-this isn't w-what it looks l-like!" she stuttered, hiding behind Toshiro.

"So," Ichigo seethed, "I didn't just see my baby sister sucking face with the ice midget? Because that's what it looked like to me. What the hell, Karin? Do you even know him?"

"Yes, I actually do," she defended herself and her crush, "We've known each other since right after the war began. And it's my business who I can kiss. I like him and you can't stop me." At these words, Toshiro turned just as red as her and turned to stare at her.

"R-really?" he asked, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

"Well, yeah. I don't go and give my first kiss to just anyone." She replied, blushing.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, just oblivious to the world again. That is, until a certain brother decided to make himself known again. "Yeah, that was all sweet and stuff, but there are a little more pressing matters right now," he turned completely to Toshiro, "Such as you KISSING my SISTER! I'm going to kill you, ice midget!"

With that he tried to lunge at Toshiro. Key word, _tried_. Well, that was until his dad came barreling into him, screaming something about never letting his guard down. The two lovebirds exchanged a look and hauled ass down the hall and onto the roof before Ichigo could even blink.

* * *

They were sitting there, wrapped up in each others arms staring at the sky. "You know," Karin started, "If someone had told me that this would have happened when I first met you, I would have laughed in their face. But being here, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." She lightly kissed him on the lips.

"So, does this mean that we're together?" Toshiro asked her nervously.

"Of course. I told you that I like you. And I mean it too."

With those sweet words spoken, a new way of life was being formed. One where Shinigami and humans could love, where Matsumoto's could drink, where brothers could be overprotective, a way of life that would work for everyone. All was right in the world once more. Unless drunken idiots happened to see you making out with your girlfriend on the roof.

"TAICHO! WHEN CAN I EXPECT SOME CUTE BABIES!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

There it is. On the website and out of my crazy, insane brain. I just had to give Rangiku that drunken moment. After all, she is the reason that Toshiro and Karin got together.

Panda123, out!


End file.
